


Always with the Scissors

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, honestly, rock paper scissors, there's a creepy motel worker named Jeff, two parts, who has the name 'Jeff'?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would never say it out loud, but Sammy was right. He didn’t mind her being this close to him when she slept. Hell, he would enjoy it just as much if she was aware of what she did to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine via 'supernaturalimagines' : On a hunt, you rent a motel room with only two beds so the Winchester brothers both do rock, paper, scissors to find out who gets to share a bed with you

The Impala rolled into the motel parking lot, its engine growling into one of the yellow bordered parking space. Two young men and one woman the same age exited the black car and walked towards the motel’s lobby door.

As the three entered the building, the girl noticed how seedy the place looked. She nudged the shorter man next to her and he looked around also. The walls were bare except for a couple scenic pictures that were tilted at different angles. There was hardly any lighting, but that didn’t hide the unidentifiable stains on the carpeting.

He moved closer to the girl and gently placed his hand on the small of her back. “I’ve been in forests less shadier that this place.” He said into her ear. She chuckled and let him guide her to where his brother, the tall one with long hair, was - at the desk talking with a man that looked like he belonged in this room.

“Two-” The tall one started.

“One double room.” The shorter one interrupted in a gruff voice, finishing for the taller one.

“Dean,” The taller one said.

“Not now, Sammy.” The shorter one gave his companion a look. “If it wouldn’t be any trouble.” He added, looking at the guy behind the desk.

“Oh, no trouble at all.” The guys behind the counter - his name-tag read ‘Jeff’ - said, his eyes glued to the girl. She shifted uncomfortably and moved closer to the shorter one. He - Dean - glanced at her and then changed focus to glare daggers into the guy behind the desk, willing him to stop his obtrusive stare. When he did stop, he noticed Dean’s eyes on him and shrunk back to safety behind his desk.

Sam watched humorously as Jeff nervously gave Dean a key and the room number. The three walked out and grabbed their bags before finding their room.

The girl plucked the key out of Dean’s hand and unlocked the door, walking in to the room and collapsing on one of the beds.

The Winchester brothers looked at each other and instantly pulled their hands out. They didn’t even have to say anything. One, two, three.

“Dean, always with the scissors.” Sam commented, smirking at his older brother.

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean whined. “I had to last time. She had absolutely no sense of my side of the bed and her side of the bed.”

“You know, I don’t think you mind it that much.” Sam commented before putting his duffel bag and sitting down on the only other vacant bed.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s knowing smirk and sat down on the bed next to her sprawled form. “Looks like we’re sharing this time, apple pie.”

She rose up to her elbows and smiled at him like the sweet, caring person she was. “Sounds good to me.” She got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Dean climbed into the cheap bed later that night. Sam was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dean could tell that his ‘bed buddy’ as Sam had called it a little while ago was about to fall asleep as well.

He turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the covers up to a comfortable length. He could feel her turning away from him taking the covers with her. He turned towards her and pulled the comforter towards him. She rolled to him and stopped a few centimeters away

“Sorry.” She said, for taking the covers or for their new proximity, he wasn’t sure. He watched as she moved over to the other side of the small bed. Within minutes she was asleep.

He was about to fall asleep himself when he felt something press against his side. He opened his eyes to find his bed buddy pressed against him. She was still asleep. He felt her leg slide on top of his and her hand crawl up his chest to his sternum. His heart skipped a beat at the contact.

He turned his head towards the other bed where his brother was out for the count. Dean slowly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He smiled when she didn’t move away and kissed the top of her head before he fell asleep himself to dreams of the woman in his arms.

Dean would never say it out loud, but Sammy was right. He didn’t mind her being this close to him when she slept. Hell, he would enjoy it just as much if she was aware of what she did to him.


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam laid in his bed, thanking God above that those two had finally figured it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second part, as promised

Sam woke up early the next morning to sun rays beaming from the thin curtains, casting a cool glow onto the walls around him. He rose from his bed and walked into the bathroom to change for his morning run.

He looked over at Dean and his ‘bed buddy’ - as Sam had coined the night before. He saw them wrapped up in each other and in the undoubtedly scratchy blankets. He exited their small motel room quietly, trying not to disturb the two.

**  
**  


She opened her eyes to a grey shirt covering something hard yet soft at the same time. Her hand felt something move under the grey fabric. She felt it move in a rhythm, a steady beat that was languid in the early morning light. She moved her head up and found none other than Dean Winchester; his eyes closed and his breathing deep and slow.

He looked so peaceful asleep. So innocent, as if the past thirty years of hunting hadn’t damaged him the way she knew it did. As if he never had to experience all the horrible things in his past. She wanted to commit him like this to her memory, a snapshot that would hopefully stay with her forever.

But all too soon he slowly woke up. She quickly closed her eyes so he wouldn’t catch her watching him sleep. It was childish, but she panicked. She felt his heart beat sped up as he came back to the realm of consciousness. He moved a little - probably to take in his surroundings - and the sudden movements caused her to instinctively hold on tighter to his lean body. Knowing her petty cover had been blown, she opened her eyes to see a pair of green ones staring back into hers.

“What time is it?” She asked, her voice raspy from sleep. He was still looking at her. She felt his heart move rapidly under his shirt and his lips were parted slightly. “Dean?” She asked, trying to get his attention.

“Uhh…” He was still staring at her. “Let me check.” Smooth. He hesitantly turned his head away from her face and checked the very inexpensive clock on the bedside table.

“Six in the morning.” He answered, his husky as well. In all honesty, his morning voice was probably one of the hottest things she had ever heard. It actually made her shiver. If anyone asked her why she have moved closer to the older Winchester - again that morning - she’d tell them there was a draft in the room - which was probably part of it.

He looked down at her and smirked. “You must get pretty handsy in bed, huh?” He just had to open his big mouth.

“Really, Dean?” She moved to the other side of the bed in a flash, disgusted by his comment.

“Oh, come on! I was just kidding!” He tried to defend himself. It didn’t matter. The moment was already ruined too greatly. She just glared at him and rolled her eyes as she walked to her duffel bag. She grabbed some clothes and did her best to completely ignore Dean’s still attractive - but annoying at the moment - morning voice as he protested her change in mood. He eventually got out of bed and stalked to the bathroom to shower, some clothes in his hands.

When he turned the water off, he heard a door open. Sammy was back. Dean could hear her and his brother’s voices from the other side of the cracked-open door.

“Hey, Sam.” She greeted, sounding like her mood hadn’t made the drastic change that it had with him.. “How was the run?”

“Good. Nice scenery. I saw a diner not too far from here actually.” Sam offered. “I’ll just shower quick and you, me, and Dean can go get breakfast.” Dean could hear him making his way to the bathroom. He quickly wrapped a towel around himself before the door was opened all the way.

“So, how was your morning?” Sam asked with a smirk on his face after he closed the door.

Dean turned around from the counter to face his younger brother. “Lovely,” He answered sarcastically. “Until I opened my damn mouth.”

“That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea. Once I said it, it was like a 180 flip. She wouldn’t even talk to me!” Dean said.

“What’d you say?”

“I’m not repeating it.” Dean refused.

“Come one. It can’t be that bad, Dean.” Sam coaxed. What did he say to her?

“Iaskedherifshegothandsy.” Dean mumbled, fast and low.

“What?” Sam questioned.

“Iaskedherifshegothandsy.” Dean repeated with a huff.

“Dean, I can’t hear you when you mumble like that.” Sam admonished his older brother. Why wouldn’t Dean just tell him what happened?

“I asked her if she got handsy in bed, alright?” She could probably hear what he just said from the other side of the door.

“So it was that bad.” Sam stepped behind the opaque shower curtain and took off his clothes.

“Yeah.” Dean agreed, putting on his boxers and sliding on a pair of jeans.

“So what happened next?” Sam turned the shower on, feeling the hot water wash over his sweat-covered body.

“She did a one-eighty on me. From cute and sleepy to angry and stand-offish.” Dean said as he buttoned his pants. He had accidentally left his shirt in his duffel on the bed. “I’m going to need all the luck in the world to make it up to this girl, Sammy.”

“That you do.” Sam chuckled as Dean closed the door and walked over to the bed where the rest of his clothes were. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her watching him closely - probably to see what was going to come out of his mouth next. He pulled a shirt over his head and worked it down the rest of the way. She was still staring at him. He turned to face her, but when he did, her head moved back to the small TV set. The morning news was on, the anchorman made a terrible pun about a dog saving his owner during a thunderstorm not too long ago. She chuckled along with the other news reporters and he asked himself why. It wasn’t even that funny.

“I’m laughing because it’s so stupid, it’s funny, Dean.” She answered, as if he spoke out loud - which he probably did. Dean grunted and slipped on one of his plaid flannels, still watching her watching the news.

Sammy soon opened the bathroom door, dressed and prepared for whatever greasy food he was about to call breakfast, and the trio left the shady motel for the diner.

 

A week later, the three were on yet another hunt. The previous hunt was an easy one. They were there for the day and were gone before sun down.

The motel was a little bit nicer this time around, but the three still opted to share a room. Mostly because Dean had yet to fully reconcile with his past ‘bed buddy’.

She hadn’t talked to Dean alone that day and she hadn’t talked to him all that much the week after. And it sucked. Really bad. Dean felt the dynamics of their hunting trio changing and he couldn’t stop it. But he knew a way to make it up to her while in this motel. He had to tell her what he was really thinking when he woke up that morning. He’d just have to lose… again.

He faced Sam and pulled his hand out. His brother did the same thing. One, two, three.

“Dean, always with the scissors.” Sam said.  Dean looked down at their hands to see the younger Winchester’s hand in the form of rock. Meaning that Dean had lost. This was going well.

“It’s alright, Sammy. I’ll deal with it.” Dean said, trying not to come off excited or anything like that. Because he wasn’t. Nope. Not at all.

Sam smirked knowingly at his older brother, “But, you had to last time.” He said, feigning contempt.

“Sammy, it’s fine..” Dean tried to console to his brother - even if the taller one didn’t need it. “It wasn’t that bad last time.” He added. He needed to make things right with her. And this seemed like the only way.

“Oh, I know. I saw with my own eyes.” Sam smirked again. Then he got serious with his brother. “You better make this right. This past week has been like waiting for a time bomb to go off.” He said as he walked into their motel room.

Dean followed and saw her on one of the beds, laptop and various books haphazardly laid out around her. He plopped down next to her on the bed. “Looks like we’re sharing again.” He tried not to sound as excited as he felt, but the look on Sam’s face told him that he probably sounded the exact opposite as what he wanted to.

“Okay.” That was all she said. She didn’t even look up from whatever it was that she was working on. Dean had a strong feeling that getting back on her good side was going to be harder than he thought.

Later that night, Sam was asleep in the bed next to theirs and Dean could tell that she was close to sleep as well. It was now or never. He turned towards her and was surprised to find that she was already facing him, her eyes finding his in the dark.

“Hey.” He said quietly.

“Hi.” She whispered, smiling sleepily at the Winchester. He couldn’t help but return with a lazy smile of his own. Dean noticed that she looked adorable with her eyes half closed and the comforter pulled up to her chin. “Why are you staring at me?” She asked with a yawn, opening her eyes at him again and smiling easily at him.

He swallowed hard and looked down at her. Now or never, Dean. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for what I said last hunt.”

“I’ve forgiven you already, silly.” She yawned out the last part.

“Wait, when?” Dean asked, surprised that she had already forgiven him. He was completely unaware of this.

“Not long after you said it.” She looked up at him and laughed quietly.

“But you didn’t talk to me all week.” He continued, searching for the signs that he was forgiven.

“What do you mean?” She asked, moving closer to him. So close that their chests were almost touching.

“I tried talking to you all week.” He prompted her, thinking of all the times he had tried to get her attention, but never did.

“I tried talking to you all week, too, Dean. But you were so,” She yawned again “Wrapped up in whatever it was that you were doing to really give me an answer.” She looked up at him again and must have seen the guilt painted on his face.“But it’s fine, Dean. You were busy with - you know, I don’t really know what you were busy with.” She looked away, as if she was trying to find out what he was busy with the last week.

Dean could have told her: he was busy with thinking about her. He was busy thinking about  the way she felt sleeping against him. About the way she ever so slightly snored in her sleep. He was busy thinking about  how beautiful - yes the feeling called for that strong of a word - she was when he woke up and the first thing he saw was her, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso and her sleep riddled voice asking him what time it was that morning.

“But it doesn’t matter, Dean.” She continued on as if she hadn’t stopped before. “Because you’re you. And one of the many things that make me like you even more.” She shimmied up the bed until the two were eye level. She was close enough that he would have to move just an inch and then their lips would be touching.

He saw her glancing at his lips before closing her eyes and leaning just the little bit towards him. He met her halfway. He wouldn’t any longer. So this is what he had been unknowingly waiting for. This kiss had unlocked something in his chest that he didn’t think he could feel anymore. It had shown him that there were some things that were still good - this girl probably being at the top of that list. He wanted to stay like that forever, but even he had the need for air.

He pulled away from her and looked her in her brightened eyes. “So, you like me?” He asked, smirking as he rolled off her.

“Obviously, Dean.” She laughed again. “You can be so dense sometimes.” She yawned again and with that she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him once more. He did the same and pulled her even closer to his chest, never wanting to let her go.

Sleep was starting to force his eyelids down, but he had to get it out there in the open. “I like you, too.”

“Good, ‘cause it would be embarrassing if you didn’t.” She smiled up at him before snuggling even closer - if it was possible - and falling asleep. Dean took a couple moments to memorize her face before he fell asleep as well, dreaming of his future with the girl in his arms.

Sam laid in his bed, thanking God above that those two had finally figured it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come cry w/ me on [tumblr](https://livelaughloveboo.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a second part to this, I swear
> 
> Come cry with me on [tumblr](http://livelaughloveboo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
